Traffic calming is presently achieved by building speed bumps, speed humps and other similar devices mainly from asphalt or concrete. These conventional devices cannot be easily installed or removed. Moreover, there are difficulties in achieving consistent and stable profile of these devices during their lifetime.
There is clearly a need for traffic calming devices capable of having a nice esthetic appearance, a consistent profile, and be easy to install and, if required, to remove.